<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolaty Goodness by phoenixnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989424">Chocolaty Goodness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz'>phoenixnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's been working too hard lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolaty Goodness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 10 of the challenge and I'm all caught up. This is more of a companion piece to the previous one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe shivered in the cold night air, pulling the woollen coat tighter. She pressed her gloved hands together and blew on them. Her favourite coffee vendor looked at her.</p><p>“Working late again?” he asked. The time on the clock above the kiosk was quarter of eleven. </p><p>She shrugged and sighed. “It never stops.”</p><p>“Pretty girl like you shouldn’t be burning the candle at both ends. What you need is a good night’s sleep.”</p><p>She hadn’t been able to sleep. Not since Clark had related the nightmarish vision of the future where she and all of her friends were doomed to die horrible deaths.</p><p>“He’s got a point,” a voice said. </p><p>She looked around at Oliver. “Something you want to say?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m just saying. You’ve been working practically round the clock lately. And overdosing on the caffeine, if I’m not mistaken.” He looked at the vendor. “Am I right?”</p><p>“You’re right,” the other man said. </p><p>“I’m a coffee junkie,” she replied. “What’re you gonna do?”</p><p>“Well, even junkies need to know when they’ve had enough and I think it’s time to cut you off.” Oliver turned to the vendor. “How about some hot chocolate instead?”</p><p>“I was just going to suggest that,” the other man replied with a smile. </p><p>“You forget, Lois is the chocolate freak.”</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll love this,” the vendor told her. “It’s steamed milk and chocolate mix with just a little bit of spice.” He grinned at Oliver. “Chock full of chocolaty goodness and not a drop of caffeine.”</p><p>Oliver grinned back. “Sounds good to me. I’ll have one too.”'</p><p>She had to admit it did sound good. “All right. I’ll try anything once.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Oliver handed the man a twenty and told him to keep the change before taking two cups of the beverage. He gave her one. Chloe sniffed the aroma delicately. There was a hint of something spicy but she couldn’t quite identify it. So she took a sip.</p><p>The flavours seemed to burst on her tongue.</p><p>“Ooh, that’s good,” she said. </p><p>“Told you,” Oliver said smugly. </p><p>They began walking back toward Watchtower, sipping their drinks. Chloe looked up at all the Christmas lights strung in the trees and along the edges of shop awnings. She’d almost forgotten it was Christmas. She’d obviously been buried in Watchtower too much lately.</p><p>“So, Lois invited us for Christmas dinner at the farm,” Oliver said. </p><p>She cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Well I sure hope Clark is cooking. Or else I’m not sure there’ll be a farm left standing.”</p><p>Oliver just laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>